


the rainbow in the storms of life

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with the boys - the very first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rainbow in the storms of life

**Author's Note:**

> An idea came to me - what if I did an interview with the boys? As I wrote it, it grew to become this one-shot. Enjoy!

_”Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beams that smile the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray.”_ – Lord Byron

 

When the magazine hit the shops, fans rushed to buy them. Fans chattered excitedly amongst themselves as they flipped through the magazine to the section they wanted, reading avidly and seriously, wanting to take in all the information they could from reading it.

-

**AN INTERVIEW WITH ARASHI – THE MYSTERY UNCOVERED**

**Takao Masahiro**

When I stepped into the room where Arashi was waiting for me for the interview, I found them playing a game. The entire room was silent, however. It only cemented the fact that they were soulmates – only soulmates have the ability to speak to each other using their bond. When they noticed me, however, they immediately righted themselves.

I could see how these five men could capture the hearts of so many people. Throughout the interview, the atmosphere was kept light and sensitive questions were dodged so smoothly that I did not even notice that they were not answering them until I listened to the interview again after it was over.

The Kobe Shinbun had the fortunate opportunity to interview these five men after our questions were checked thoroughly by the management and staff of Johnny’s Entertainment, the very company that is famous for producing famous groups like Kinki Kids and SMAP. The Kobe Shinbun took this opportunity to ask the five men questions about them.

 

**How did you five first meet?**

S: We first met in (Ohno) Satoshi and my apartment, if you’re talking about the first time us five met. If you’re talking about individuals, well, I can’t say for the others, but I met Satoshi in my Economics class, then met (Ninomiya) Kazunari two years later when Satoshi brought him home. I met (Aiba) Masaki and (Matsumoto) Jun about four days after I met Kazu.

N: I met Masaki when we collided into each other while he was chasing after his dog. The interaction lasted barely five minutes before we went our separate ways, which was just enough time for us to exchange numbers. I was on my way to work, which was being a waiter in a coffee shop. It was also where I met Satoshi three weeks later. I then met Sho, and synced everyone’s schedules to see when we could meet.

A: I met Jun first! He was a frequent customer in the convenience store I worked in, then we realized that Jun and I were so- (Here Ninomiya hits the back of Aiba’s head.) Ow! Anyway, that’s how I met Jun! Then I met Kazu while chasing after Ton-chan, my dog! After that I met Sho and Riida together with Jun-kun!

M: That’s basically it. I met Kazunari after someone (Here he glares at Aiba.) dragged me out at seven in the morning on a Sunday. (He nudges at Ohno’s side.)

O: There’s nothing left for me to say, right? /laughs/

**Is it true that the five of you are soulmates?**

S: Yes, it is. (Here they show me their soulmate marks.) Yes, it’s real. We met and bonded, all five of us, and we’ve been together ever since. We didn’t want our bond to be the reason why we became famous, hence we decided to not make any mention of it.

N: Besides, why would we tell anyone about our soulmate marks? It’s a personal thing, isn’t it?

**What made you want to keep your identities a secret for your debut album?**

M: We wanted people to like us for our music, not the way we looked, or the fact that we were soulmates. At first, we wanted to create an album for ourselves, to commemorate how long we’d known each other. Then Nino suggested that we release an album through Johnny’s. We agreed on it, and here we are now.

**How did your friends and family react to this piece of news when you revealed your identities to the country?**

S: /laughs/ Well, we got a lot of calls from our friends, expressing our outrage and betrayal that we had kept such secrets from them. Our families were generally accepting, and have supported us throughout this journey.

A: You have no idea how weird it was to hear my colleagues and friends gossiping about us! I think all of us felt that way!

**What made you come up with these lyrics for your songs, Ninomiya-san?**

N: Well, since it was an album, I wanted to write songs that would showcase different aspects of our voices.  I also wanted songs that were about the different things we experienced together since we’ve met. I’m not the only one who wrote the songs, though. For ‘Fight Song’, one of the tracks in our debut album, all of us pitched in to write it. Sho-chan also wrote all the rap lyrics, since he is the rapper in our group.

S: Well, I only wrote the raps. Satoshi choreographed all the dances that we did for our concert! (Arashi ‘FIRST’ Live Tour)

O: Eh? Maa, it wasn’t much! Jun-kun helped to plan most of it though! And he did the album design for our first and second albums, right, Jun-kun?

M: Masaki helped a lot for the album designs!

A: It was a group effort! A for effort! (He says this in English, making Matsumoto and Ninomiya hit him on the back of his head again.)

**What made the five of you decide that you wanted to reveal your identities?**

M: The fans, mostly. We thought that we wanted to give them back the love that we’ve received from them, but personally, with sincerity. So, we decided that it would be best if we revealed who we were. Of course, Johnny-san (Johnny Kitagawa, founder of Johnny’s Entertainment) had some help in this too. He helped us to plan out the perfect timeline for us to reveal who we were to our fans.

**Have all the songs in both albums been written and arranged by the five of you?**

N: No, no, of course not! The songs in the first album were a joint effort between all five of us. The second album had us working with many famous songwriters and composers.

A: We had a lot of fun!

**Ohno-san, did you think that coming up with choreography for the songs were hard?**

O: It was quite hard, actually. There were so many possibilities, so many different dance moves that I could use, but I had to find ones that fit the song, and that the others could dance. I’ve been told that my dances are usually very complicated and tiring. I also got the chance to work with a few choreographers that I’ve always admired.

N: Congratulations, you just made him speak for the longest time today! /laughs/

**Despite the short period of time thus far, have any of you ever regretted revealing your identities to the public?**

M: Well, the number of reporters that try to ask our families questions and follow us do make us regret it, a bit. However, when we heard that people thanked us for keeping them going during disasters such as the earthquake last year, we wanted to show our appreciation for these people, and we felt that the only way to do that is to tell them that sincerely and in person.

**What future projects lay in store for you?**

S: Well, we’re currently discussing with the management on whether to have us take part in a variety show, or have our own variety show, and it’s looking to be more and more likely that we will. So please continue to follow us and support us!

 

And that was the end of the interview. When I told them it was over, they stood up with me and shook my hand, wishing me to have a nice day. As I left the room, I could hear chatter starting up behind me, as the five started talking about whatever they had been talking about before I came in. If I was a skeptic about these five men’s bond, I definitely wasn’t now.

Throughout the interview, they were constantly touching each other. Quick pats on the thigh, hits on the back of the head, pats on the back… They were constantly comforting each other. If I was not already a fan before this interview, I would definitely have become a fan. As it is, this interview only made me like them more. What do you readers think?  



End file.
